


[Fanart] for Nickytheimp

by Wolf_Charm



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Charm/pseuds/Wolf_Charm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valvert, Modern AU, !12 (crowe, jackman)<br/>The plot is loosely based on the movie "Curly Sue".<br/>To pay off Thenardier debts Valjean is forced to sell smoke. One day his  intended victim turnes out to be a policeman.</p><p>///<br/>Чтобы рассчитаться с долгами перед Тенардье, Вальжан вынужден промышлять мелким мошенничеством. Однажды его жертвой едва не становится полицейский.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] for Nickytheimp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nickytheimp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickytheimp/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Кудряшка Жан](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270488) by [Nickytheimp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickytheimp/pseuds/Nickytheimp). 



 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Спустя сто тыщ лет и не к тому фику. Сорре


End file.
